Litle P and Sandslash Series
For info on the Book Series, go here For the FAQ, go Here ---- don't make any major edits this page or any pages about the characters please (Minor only. These stats and things can't be changed or I will get confused and.... yeah.) :-Max ---- Date:'2010/2011 '''Setting:'Jhoto Region, in Castle Street and surrounding areas 'Notes:'These Pokemon are like the ones in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, but with many differences. Just think of PMD as a relative idea of it, OK? Read the stories and you will understand it better. the is a series about Litle P and his oddball friends having many Misadventures, with the "help" of their parents, friends, and their imaginations. some names are unique, some are not. The games of the series so far are: *Litle P Galaxy *Litle P: Amigo Attack *Litle P Minigolf The series also appears in Nintendo Party. Main Characters I THINK ITS COMPLETE, BUT IT MAY NOT BE Listed by: *name **short Bio ***Fun fact (some characters) Kids *Litle P **The 7 year old troublemaker with the band, the stuff, and the stupid ideas! ***Him full name is Marcus Litle P Jr. *Sandslash P **Litle P's teenage brother *Princess Cleffa **Litle P's childhood friend, princess of Jhoto. *Randy Crysaline **Litle P's best friend with the biggest family ***He and Lotey were once orphans. *Lotey Crysaline **Litle P's Friend with a Destiny Bond to Randy ***He can't talk, so Randy has to talk for him. *Squirtle, Marill, and Poliwhirl **Part of a worldwide gang known as Amigos Inc. They are all friends who are never seen apart. *Little Squrtle **Squirtle's 4-Year old sister ***If anyone tries to hurt Little Squirtle, Squirtle ends up (quite comically) knocking them into the horizon *Billy McBoberson **supposedly, he stole Litle P's coloring book in kindergarten ***He is the only implied character *Viley Petals **Sandslash's Ex-Girlfriend *Poliwrath **Poliwhirl's brother, who is in charge of keeping Squirtle, Marill, and Poliwhirl from getting into any trouble. Adults *Mrs. P **the P family's Mom who constantly wories about her kids ***She is the only parent who the kids include "Mrs." or "Mr." in there name. *Mr Cyndiquil **the Crysaline Family's Adoptive father *Ms. Eevee **the Crysaline Family's Adoptive mother ***She and Mr Cyndaquil aren't actually married! *Mr. Totodile **Cydanquil's brother, Mrs. P's husband. (Confusing, I know) *Mrs. Squirtle **Squirtle and Little Squirtle's Mom In Case the whole "Family Thing" got you... I'll make a short little tabley-thingy to try to explain. This may seem like some Full-House-Gone-Japanese-Cartoony, but it's sorta simple. I only added the ones that could confuse. *P Family **Mrs. P **Totodile (step-dad) **Litle P **Jiggy P **Sandslash *Crysaline Family **Ms. Eevee **Mr. Cyndaquil **Totodile (Uncle) **Randy and Lotey (adopted) Also See *Minor Litle P and Sandslash Characters Villains Story Exclusive (Only invented them for stories, I don't own toys of them) *The Halloween Haunt **A freakish monster made from Sandslash's imagination. Game Exclusive *ChildLike **An alien villain with a slew of playroom toys warriors. Places Works like the other sections. *Castle Street **The location where all of the kids live. ***It is called such because the castle happens to be at the end of the street. *The Forest **The forest where Litle P and friends play ***It is where '''Kid Base is, as well as The Amigo's Base *The Amigo's Base **the Amigo's "Headquaters". Pretty much the Amigo version of the Kid Base *Kid Base **where all of the kids hang out. ***It looks small, but every kid has there own room! *Amigo HQ **located near the old Team Rocket Base in Saffron city, and ran by the deadly Ivan, head of the Amigoes see also: Minor Litle P and Sandslash Places. Trivia *Athough the characters go through many events (at least 3 Halloweens, 2 Christmasses, Many birthday parties, etc) the characters never age. Creation Note: All of the info is true, but there was never an interview :P This is an interview related to the creation of the series, characters, and places. Very long. "The series was orignally created from that large block of imagination we all had as a child, with superpowers and magic everywhere, as we had no clue about many things. However, we all had to abandon that somewhere along the line. The series, in that sense, was made to essence a mix of fact and fiction. The characters are all Pokemon, and can use moves, but act like modern day people, with only a fade of Pokemon noticible, or using real-world physics (Cleffa cannot fly high because of her heavy weight). The reason the characters usually act realistically is a reference to that, the breaking point in our imagination. Many of the characters are based on distinct personality stereotypes. Cleffa respresents the "rich kid" most of us had near, the one who, if you were friends with said person, would be a luckier child. Randy and lotey are based on the young children, particularly twins, who stay near each other for security and help. The Three Amigoes are based on the gangs that appears in most suburban areas, where they make fun of others for the whole group's benefit. Mrs. Eevee and Mr. Cyndiquil are obviously Foster Parents, the only minimally referred to, a reference to the effects on children's lives. The P Siblings are based on the three groups of "wild children" seen in the media. Litle P is a hyperactive child with an overactive imagination. Sandslash is a rebelious teenager, and Jiggy is that "Inventions-gone-haywire" kind of child. However, it bshould be noted Litle P, during the whole series, wants nothing more than to be like his brother, a touching point. The fact parents are rarely seen is a reference to the Pokemon series itself, how many NPCs have no visible parents, even children. Castle Street and the Kid Base come from the "ideal town" concept and an area of my neighborhood, respectivly. The "family" feel of the neighborhood is a reference to many off-put roads, who put themselves closer together. The story concepts, such as the Halloween Haunt, come from the concept of children's imaginations making parents actually believe them. In thi case, though, they come true." Max2 * Category:F3 2008 Fan-Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Series